


This Road I'm On

by karrenia_rune



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Early in Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune





	

Disclaimer: Heroes is the creation of Tim Kring and NBC Television; they are not mine.  
The story is set prior to the events shown in the actually aired seasons and features Meredith.

"This Road I'm On Keeps Winding On"

She turned off the porch lights and never looked back. It was only a small gesture in the grander scheme of things, a kind of symbolic farewell to a life that almost was and now never could be. 

That life, full of all the possibilities it might have held had quite literally gone up in a haze of smoke and fire. If she had wanted a final way of ending it all, well, it was hard to imagine anything else.

She had lost everything in that fire, her security, and her little baby girl. Nathan Petrelli, her steady boyfriend at the time would probably never even realize what had happened. That baby was beautiful, blond, curious and had that look that even at a few months old had held the look in her eyes that she would accomplish great things in this world. Nathan's words; not hers. 

Meredith, as she revved the engine in her beat-up pickup truck, realized that much like the fuel that fed the fire, the fire had also taken the moisture from her eyes; she could not cry. Grief came in many forms, this she knew and right now Meredith's emotions well all topsy-turvy and she had other things on her mind that took precedence in trying to sort out her entangled emotions.

Pulling out onto the interstate highway leading south out of town, Meredith may have tugged on the steering wheel with a bit more force than was required, swearing under her breath as a car merged into her lane and nearly grazed the rear of her own vehicle. 

At this point it was a toss-up at whom Meredith should be focusing her anger at, at Nathan for leaving her, at the circumstances, or at the idiotic motorist; at least that was real and tangible outlet for her anger, frustration.

As she merged into the next lane and began to pick up speed to keep up with the flow of the traffic Meredith wondered, in the back of her mind, if Nathan, wherever he was now, knew that their love affair had produced a daughter? 

'Should I tell him? Would it not be better for all concerned if Nathan Petrelli and by extension his family continued to believe that both mother and daughter died in the fire? Surely that would be the best course of action?'

Crossing the border into Mexico was a hassle but with that now hours behind her she finally felt certain that anyone who might on the off chance be looking for her, or word of her passing, would have a very difficult time following her tracks.

Distance was exactly what she needed right now, distance, time, and even a change of scenery. Meredith as she drove into town, weaving in and out of the crowded streets, that she had not made a conscious decision to travel to the south of the border, but in Mexico, she could lose herself, even recreate herself if she so chose. 

Here, she would be just another gringa tourist.

Meredith parked the truck and turning the key in the ignition, she opened the door and stepped out, the dry gravel and concrete beneath the soles of her booted feet rough and reassuring.

Stiff from hours spent behind the wheel she stretched trying to get the kinks out of her muscles. Then stuffing her hands into the pockets of her faded blue jeans she walked through the busy street market, intent on taking it all in.

Across the way she saw a Mariachi band in the midst of a song set, and even if she did not understand the language, she still stopped to listen. A group of children ran over, under and past the folks in the crowded street and busy highways. 

As far as Meredith was concerned, suddenly it all felt like a reprieve; one that she had been so desperately needing.


End file.
